


I'll Keep You Safe

by Contego



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is 18, M/M, i wrote this instead of updating my other fic, im sorry, lance is the red paladin in this too at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: “I’m so sorry we couldn’t see Earth’s ocean together. I was really hoping to build my first sand castle.”





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This made me cry b/c, someone, I love A LOT is basically my Lancey Lance and I imagined him in Lance's place and cried. ope.

Everything happened too fast. One second Lance was on the ground staring into the eyes of a Galra soldier and the next Shiro was over Lance shielding him from the bullets that the soldier put through him. Blood poured from Shiro’s wounds and mouth, dripping onto Lance’s blue paladin armor. Lance’s eyes went huge, the panic of the situation reeling through his system. Shiro could feel the shocked eyes of his friends and fellow paladins fall onto him. 

 

“Shiro…?” Lance choked out, not being able to move. How could Shiro do this? Why would he risk everything for Lance? Shiro coughed more blood spattering onto Lance.

 

“Shiro!” Keith screamed, his eyes filling with anger as they set upon the Galra soldier. The purple toned soldier simply smirked as he looked at all the Paladins. He could tell that his life wouldn’t last much longer, but the fact he could cause so much damage to Voltron’s team amused him. Keith ran up on the Galra soldier, taking his Bayard and running it through the chest of the enemy, watching as he fell to the ground lifeless. Tears fell down Keith’s face as he looked over to Shiro and Lance, the shock of the sight of blood overwhelming him. 

 

“Are you okay…?” Shiro whispered out, collapsing to his side, holding up his weight with his prosthetic arm. His voice dripped with concern for Lance. 

 

“Me? Shiro, I’m fine… But you’re hurt badly.” Lance reached out to him, holding him up. The oldest paladin looked at everyone, a smile creeping up his face.

 

“Well, fuck. I was hoping I’d get to see the end of Zarkon’s reign.” Shiro joked, wincing from the immense pain. Everyone didn’t move, the shock still coursing through their system. Lance shook his head, pulling Shiro closer to cradle him in his arms. 

 

“You’re going to be alright, Shiro. You’ll live. You’ll get to kick Zarkon’s ass yourself.” Lance smiled down at him, salty tears dripping onto Shiro’s cheeks. Everyone looked at each other, their eyes filling with tears. The castle won’t make it in time. Everyone knew this would be Shiro’s last mission, but no one wanted to say it out loud. 

 

“Lance, I’m so sorry we couldn’t see Earth’s ocean together. I was really hoping to build my first sand castle.” Shiro smiled weakly, his eyes starting to feel heavy. Lance’s tears fell faster, his nose running. Soon his soft cry turned into a loud sob. 

 

“Why, Shiro? Why? Why did you do this for me?” Lance sobbed into Shiro’s chest, gripping onto him tightly.

 

“Because, Lance, I made that promise to you,” Shiro paused, shakily resting his hand on Lance’s head. “Because I love you.” Lance looked up at him, sniffling. Even on the verge of death, Shiro couldn’t help but admire Lance’s dark, stormy eyes. It’s the first thing he noticed about the paladin. 

 

“I love you too, Shiro... “ Lance’s voice got soft like a mouse, “Please don’t leave me..” He choked out the last words, biting his lip and looking down again. Those sleepless nights he spent with Shiro, laughing and cuddling reeled through his mind. He didn’t want to give that up.  Those were the happiest memories Lance had. He wanted more of those. 

 

“Let me see your face.” Shiro sputtered, coughing up more blood, “I don’t have much time, please, let me see you once more.” Lance looked back at Shiro, the older man running his fingers through Lance’s thick, brown hair. He would do that all night long---run his fingers through Lance’s hair. _ ‘It’s so soft!’ _ Shiro would joke. 

 

Lance caressed the other’s face, taking in every single detail of Shiro’s face. He didn’t want to forget the man he loved. Not ever. One last time, Lance leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Shiro’s lips. The other man leaned into him, kissing him back. 

 

“Make me proud, Lancey,” Shiro whispered, his heavy eyes finally closing. The hand that once was tangled in Lance’s hair now fell to the ground, lifeless.

 

“Shiro?  _ Shiro _ ! No!” Lance screamed, his sobs getting louder. He only gripped onto his lover’s lifeless body, pulling him closer, “Please come back! Please don’t leave me!” Lance cried over and over, hoping it was all a dream. The other three watched, huddling together for support. Pidge couldn’t even bear to look. She gripped onto Keith tightly, sobbing into his side. The other two males tried to remain strong. Tears silently fell down their faces as they watched their red paladin mourn. 

 

“Please wake up…” Lance whispered to himself. He sat there with Shiro’s body until the castle came, feeling the warmth leave his hands. Shiro’s gone. 

 

***

_ “What?! No way! You’re lying!!” Lance giggled, clutching his sides. The two of them have been awake all night, telling each other stories of their past. Lance’s stories revolved around his brothers and sisters getting him into all kinds of trouble.  _

 

_ “No, I’m not! I swear!” Shiro laughed, pulling the nearest blanket around them, “I 100% changed Iverson’s ringtone to Holla Back Girl and called him  _ at least _ 36 times during class.”  _

 

_ “Holy shit! Were you caught?” Shiro shook his head, letting out another laugh. The two laid there for a while more, cuddling and exchanging the occasional kiss. They even discussed what they’d do when they get back to Earth. They both decided the ocean would be the first thing on their list since Shiro has somehow  _ never  _ seen the ocean. Crazy! _

 

_ “Hey, can I show you something?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, what is it?”  _

 

_ “Follow me.” Shiro grabbed onto Lance’s hand, dragging him out of their room and through the dark, cold hallways. They made it to the holodeck, the dark room only lit dimly by a few lights on the walls.  _

 

_ “What about the holodeck?” Lance questioned, looking around the room confused. Shiro didn’t say a word. He only leads Lance closer to the center. He let go of Lance’s hand, looking him dead in the eyes.  _

 

_ “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.” Lance did as he was told. While he couldn’t see, he could definitely hear clicks and the various noises of the holodeck loading and projecting across the room. The older man repositioned Lance and the sound of him stepping backfilled Lance’s ears.  _

 

_ “Okay… Open.” Lance opened his eyes, his mouth immediately dropping open. Thousands of stars and galaxies filled the room and surrounded him. It was absolutely beautiful.  _

 

_ “I know we kinda live in space, but… We never really get to appreciate the stars around us.” Shiro explained, looking around at the stars, reaching out and touching them. Lance’s eyes kept darting back and forth to different galaxies and constellations, a huge smile spread across his face.  _

 

_ “It’s amazing, Kashi.” Lance made his way to his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his lips, “Thank you.”  _

 

_ “Anything for you, love.”  _

 

_ The two laid there on the floor, gazing up at the stars. They would point out constellations and even started making up their own.  _

 

_ “We’ll call that one… Cor-ain’t.” Shiro decided, looking over to Lance. But the other wasn’t listening. _

 

_ “Lance?” _

 

_ “Huh? Oh- yeah, sorry.” He said softly, his gaze downcast. _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, concerned. He propped himself up to get a better look at the younger man beside him.  _

 

_ “It’s just--- Do you ever get scared? You’re just always so calm and collected, but me? I’m terrified. Space scares me now that I know what’s out there.” Lance’s voice trailed off. In an instant, a large, muscular arm wrapped around Lance, pulling him close.  _

 

_ “Of course I’m scared. I’m scared that I’ll lose you. I’m scared that there’s a possibility I won’t ever see you again. I’m fucking terrified.” Shiro confessed, his tone soft and low. The fact Shiro felt the same way comforted Lance in a sense. They both trusted each other enough to confide their fears in each other---something neither has ever had before. It was… Nice. _

 

_ “Really?”  _

 

_ “It’s true… But you know what, Lance?”  _

 

_ “Yeah?” Shiro placed another kiss on Lance’s lips, pressing their foreheads together. _

 

_ “I promise I’ll keep you safe,” Shiro whispered, smiling. In that moment, Lance knew that this was the man he loved with all his heart. They’d be okay.  _

 

***

“Lance? Are you listening?” Keith asked, waving his hand in front of Lance’s face. The man snapped back into reality, looking around.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Are you ready? We’re going to try and form Voltron before we go out.”

 

“Yeah…” Lance looked down at the helmet in his hands, the black color glistening in the castle’s lights. Ever since Shiro died, the black lion chose Lance to lead Voltron. 

 

“Hey, bud… Shiro would be proud of you.” Keith looked genuine with his words, which was very rare. They grew closer since their friend’s passing. Each night they would share their favorite memories of Shiro, which almost always ended in ugly crying. But it felt cathartic. 

 

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance smiled, placing the helmet on his head. The new black paladin sat in his rightful place in the lion, looking at all the controls. He ran his hands over the controls, taking in a deep breath. Memories of his fallen lover flooded his brain each time he stepped foot in here. 

 

“Let’s form Voltron, Black.” He smiled to himself. No one could replace Shiro. Never in a million years… But Lance would do his fucking best to make sure Shiro was looking down at him with pride. 

 


End file.
